Moving Out
by Seifer1
Summary: Rating is for the language. Sirius appears at the Dursleys and takes Harry away with him. R
1. Default Chapter

1 Title: Moving Out  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter related things so don't sue me  
  
Spoilers: All four books, especially book 3  
  
A/N: This is my first fic so it might not be too great. Please R&R and let me know what you think. Thanx.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Harry Potter was cooking breakfast for his cousin Dudley and his mind wandered, thinking back to when he first met Sirius, and he accidentally let the bacon burn. The smell drifted through the kitchen and Dudley lifted his head with a look of horror on his face and said, "What the hell did you do that for? I'm starving and now i've got nothing to eat! ………………….Well? What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Nothing" Harry replied, "It's not like you need the extra food, fatty!"  
  
But as he said that a sleep deprived Vernon Dursley walked into the room and screamed, "What the hell did you say that for you son of a bitch?"  
  
"I…….I didn't say anything" Harry replied.  
  
"What do you take me for boy, I'm not stupid"  
  
"No your not stupid, you're just an idiot" Harry murmured under his breath  
  
"I heard that you stupid prat" that was the last straw for Vernon and he punched Harry giving him a fat lip. He was about to stop when Dudley started laughing. Vernon took this as encouragement and he started to repeatedly punch and kick Harry causing him to fall to the floor in pain. All of a sudden a figure appeared in the doorway, looking furious.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
To be continued  
  
Don't forget to review, even tough its dead short please try to find something to say if you read this. Thanx and I will update soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

Thanx to everyone who reviewed my story you said such nice things. Please R&R this chapter if you read it. Thanx Seifer  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, so don't sue me.  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
"Sirius" Harry breathed. Vernon stepped back with a look of terror on his face.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING TO MY GODSON YOU BASTARD!" Sirius yelled, pulling out his wand, making Vernon back up to the wall, as Sirius approached Vernon he pined him on the wall and said  
  
"Screw magic I'll do this the Muggle way" Vernon tried to block the punches but failed and Sirius said  
  
"It looks like Harry has a bust lip, two black eyes, a sprained wrist and load of bruises, so I'm going to give you the same and maybe a few….no several broken bones!" Sirius started hitting Vernon and then stopped and used Petrificus Totalus (A/N sp?) on him and Dudley. At that a shrill voice was heard from upstairs  
  
"What's all the noise for? What's happening down there Vernon dear?" it was Petunia, so Sirius imitated Vernon and said  
  
"Oh nothing, only Sirius Black is here, you know, Harry's godfather you BITCH"  
  
Petunia replied with a quiver in her voice,  
  
"That was you, that criminal on the telly? What have you done to my Vernon…..and if you've touched my Dudley I'll………I'll kill you!"  
  
"Yes I was the criminal on T.V, but I am innocent, I was set up by Peter Pettigrew, not that it matters to you, and anyway how are you going to kill me when I can kill you just by saying two words and pointing my wand at you"  
  
Just then Petunia walked in and saw Vernon lying on the floor covered in blood and bruises, not moving and then she turned and saw Dudley not moving as well and said, rage in her voice  
  
"What have you done to my family? I told you that if you touched my Dudley I would kill you" with that she picked up a lamp. Sirius just pointed his wand at her and said  
  
"What are you going to do with that, remember two words and you're dead. Forget this, Petrificus Totalus" Petunia froze and fell to the floor, like a falling coat rack. Sirius helped Harry up to his feet and carried him into the living room, an area Harry rarely saw. Harry was laid on the couch and Sirius sat on Vernon's chair and said,  
  
"Now that you are 15…………………."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
TBC  
  
Please R&R and let me know what you think, suggestions for future chapters are welcome. Thanx Seifer 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own anything it all belongs J.K.R so don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
"Now you're 15…" Sirius paused and waited a minute then said in an almost hopeful voice "I was wondering…"  
  
"What?" Harry said anxiously so Sirius replied "Do you want to become an Animagus like me and your dad. It would mean you would need to live with me and Remus. Of course if you don't want to you are still coming to live with me because I'm not leaving you with these…people"  
  
Harry replied with a huge grin on his face "I would love to become an Animagus and I would love to live with you as well. There's just one thing I have to ask…Where do you live?"  
  
"Well, I live in a small mansion just outside of Edinburgh in the countryside, so there is lots of room for us play Quidditch and transform and stuff, but before we go we will need to stay here for a while until you are better, I'll send for Madame Pomfrey but in the meantime I'll put a strength spell on you so that you can move about more easily, but avoid knocking into things because your body is still very bruised." When Sirius had finished speaking Harry dozed off as it had been a hard day for him and he had not been sleeping well recently. When Sirius saw that he was asleep he cast the strength spell and went to make Harry a proper breakfast as he looked as though he hadn't eaten properly since he had left Hogwarts. By the time Harry had woken up it was almost lunchtime but his breakfast still steaming like it had just been cooked. As Harry ate the meal Sirius went to send an owl to Remus  
  
Dear Moony,  
  
Hiya Harry said that he would love to come and live with us so I'm going to take to the mansion but before we go could you get Madame Pomfrey to come here as Harry has several broken bones and there is not much I can do for him. Thanks and I'll see you soon  
  
Padfoot.  
  
(A/N Remus was at Hogwarts visiting Dumbledore to tell him about Harry coming to live with him and Sirius but Dumbledore was not told about the possibility of Harry becoming an Animagus)  
  
When Sirius had sent the letter to Remus he took his things up to the spare bedroom. As for the Dursleys, they were locked in the cupboard under the stairs and it was very uncomfortable, as there was an awful lot of flab squashed into the small space. Dudley was squealing because the place was infested with spiders and the door had been locked with magic so that they couldn't get out. Sirius had cast a silencing spell on the little room so that he and Harry had some peace while they were in the house. As they were stuck in there Vernon decided to talk " you know something…maybe we were too hard on the boy, I mean it is awfully cramped in here, we should really treat him better"  
  
Petunia looked at him in shock "How could you say that, the boy is a freak and so are the rest of them, I mean his parents went and got themselves killed and then he had to be dumped on our doorstep, if they had been normal we wouldn't have been stuck with him for all these years"  
  
Dudley spoke up as well "That son of a bitch read some of my books, I may not read them but they are mine so what right does he have?" Dudley was feeling angry because he was missing his T.V programmes and he was hungry as his supply of food had been severed.  
  
Later that day Lupin arrived with Madame Pomfrey and Harry was pleased to see Lupin as he had not seen him since the end of his third year. Madame Pomfrey was disgusted with Sirius for putting a strength spell on Harry when he was ill but she soon sorted him out and then gave him strict orders to stay in bed. After Madame Pomfrey had left the house Sirius and Lupin started talking.  
  
"What those muggles did to Harry is terrible how anyone can do that to a child is beyond me. Where are they anyway?"  
  
"They are locked in the cupboard under the stairs which is Harry's old bedroom by the way. I think I'm going to leave them in there overnight so that they pay for what they did to Harry. Now that Harry's okay shall we take him to our house because I don't want to be here any longer than I have to?"  
  
"Lets wait until the morning and then we can let the muggles out and go after Harry has rested properly because he will be weak for a few days and I don't fancy facing Madame Pomfrey's wrath, do you?"  
  
"That's a good idea, I'm just so happy that he is coming to live with us, until the morning then."  
  
"Night Sirius"  
  
"Night Remus"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Thanx to everyone that reviewed my story and if you have read this then I hope that you will review it as I like to know what people think of my story.  
  
Thanx again Seifer 


End file.
